My Lovely
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: Fict ini merupukan kumpulan oneshoot dari bermacam-macam pairing dengan genre yang sama dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya. Berisikan GS/GB. Typo yg bikin sakit mata, ide cerita mainstream maksimal. Genre always romance dengan rate T pastinya. DLDR But I hope you like Chp 1: IFK Chp 2 : SFN
1. Chapter 1

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

.

*My Lovely*

.

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra

.

.

Genre : Always Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang lalu, hal itu juga berlaku disini. Gender bender, EYD yang tidak sempurna. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, OOC bila diperlukan, but i hope you like.

.

.

Fict ini merupukan kumpulan oneshoot dari bermacam-macam pairing dengan genre yang sama dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Itakyuu

.

.

.

My Lovely Kitsune

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagi seorang Uciha Itachi. Kenapa? Kerena hari ini Rubah kesayangannya akan pulang setelah sekian lama menuntut ilmu di negeri Kincir angin. Demi menyambut sang kekasih, ia merelakan hari liburnya yang memang jarang ia dapat karena kesibukannya memimpin perusahaan keluarganya. Sekarang ia sedang mematut diri di depan cermin, merapikan rambut panjang yang ia ikat longgar, tersenyum cerah yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain kecuali kelurganya dan sang kekasih. Penampilannya terlihat casual dengan celana jeans hitam dan kaos warna dark blue yang pas di tubuh atletisnya. Jam tangan sudah terpasang di tangan kirinya.

" Ow,,Sh*t. Aku terlambat" umpat Itachi saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10.35 yang berarti ia akan terlambat menjemput kekasihnya yang akan landing jam 11.00. Terpaksa ia harus memacu kendaraannya agar rubah kesayangannya tidak marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Great, tepat jam 11, dia pasti membunuhku." Itachi menghela napas panjang memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat dari kekasihnya nanti. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kedatangan luar negri. Sekumpulan orang nampaknya masih menunggu kedatangan sanak-saudara, teman, atasan atau mungkin juga kekasih, seperti yang Itachi lakukan saat ini. Namun tanpa ia sadari ada sosok yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dari mulai memasuki ruang tunggu kedatangan luar negeri. Seringai cantik terbentuk di bibir cherrynya, tak berapa lama seringai tersebut berubah menjadi senyum manis yang mampu menghipnotis setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Chiput." ujar sosok tersebut yang ternyata sedang menelpon seseorang. Namun tatapan matanya masih belum teralih dari sosok Itachi.

"..."

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa pulang hari ini."

"..."

"Sepertinya pesawatnya mengalami keterlambatan, jadi jadwal penerbangannya di ubah."

"..."

"Ah,, benarkah? Aku sungguh minta maaf kalau begitu." ujar sosok tersebut sambil berusaha menahan tawa membayangkan tampang kecewa orang yang ia telfon hingga tak menyadari sosk yang sedari tadi ia pandangi sudah menghilang. Mengernyitkan kening, ia menolehkan kepalanya bersurai merahnya ke kanan dan kiri berusaha menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"..."

"Iya, mungkin besok aku baru akan sampai. Sudah dulu ya. Matta ashita ne Chiput." setelah menutup telponnya, ia kembali memutar kepalanya berusaha mencari sosok Itachi.

"Ck, kemana si Chiput tadi perginya. Cepat sekali hilangnya." Saat sedang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Itachi, ia tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sekarang sedang mengendap-endap di belakangnya, hingga kegelapan menutupi pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi masih setia menunggu bersama para penunggu lain, tapi anehnya sedari tadi ia memasuki ruangan ini, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi dirinya dari ujung ruangan tunggu di seberang bagian informasi. Saat hendak akan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk, di layang ponselnya tertera 'Rubah Manisku' calling

"..."

" Kyuu-chan, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Kanapa?" tanya Itachi sedikit heran pada kekasihnya. Namun beberapa saat lalu ia sempat mendengar suara yang terpantul dari ponselnya seperti informasi kedatangan pesawat.

"..."

"Ah,, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama di bandara Kyuu."

"..."

"Apa kau tak merindukanku? Lalu kapan kau pulang?" Seringai andalan Itachi mulai terkembang, ia pun membalikkan badan cepat dan benar saja sosok gadis bersurai merah yang tengah menerima telfon dan sedikit menunduk, seperti menahan tawa. Seringai Itachi semakin lebar, kemudian saat ia melihat kerumunan yang ada di depannya ia menyusup masuk, ikut berjalan bersama kerumunan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih yang mencoba mengerjainya.

Sambil berusaha menahan tawa karena tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya cukup lucu, bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya saat ini tengah sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan seperti mencari sesuatu -seseorang- sambil sesekali berdecak sebal. Tak tahan melihat kekasihnya yang bertingkah lucu, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk sedikit mengejutkan kekasihnya itu dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya menutupi mata kekasihnya.

"Tebak siapa aku?" bisik Itachi dari belakang. Itachi bisa merasakan kekasihnya sedikit terkejut walau hanya sesaat.

"Entahlah, mungkin kakek-kakek mesum yang suka menggoda gadis muda?"

"Kau salah, aku adalah salah satu 'The most wanted guy' di Jepang dan aku hanya suka menggoda rubah manisku saja." bisik Itachi di telinga kiri Kyuubi dan dengan jahilnya meniup telinga Kyuubi. Sontak saja hal itu membuat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Kyuubi.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau Chiput." ujar Kyuubi sambil menurunkan tangan IItachi yang masih betah menutup matanya kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Kekasihnya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Okaeri Kyuu."

"Ta,,tadaima" ujar Kyuubi sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, ia menundukkan kepala dan reflek menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga sebelum mendongak membalas tatapan lembut Itachi dengan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tadi bisa muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku? Padahal kan aku mau mengejutkanmu." ujar Kyuubi dengan tambang cemberut lucu. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di mobil Itachi.

Itachi yang awalnya fokus mengemudi jadi tertawa mendengar nada ngambek yang keluar dari Kyuubi. Dengan gemas di acaknya surai merah panjang Kyuubi. "Kau harus berlatih seratus tahun lebih untuk bisa berhasil mengerjaiku, Kyuu."

Mendengar penuturan Itachi malah membuat Kyuubi tambah cemberut. "Dasar Kakek keriput"

"Hn"

"Kakek- akek mesum."

"Hn"

"Kau menyebalkan Chiput."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyuu"

"Si,,siapa yang merindukanmu bodoh?"

"Hn"

"Yak,, hentikan bahasa planetmu itu Chiput"

"Hn, Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyuu."

"Si,,siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Jadi kau tak merindukanku dan kau pun tidak menyayangiku begitu?" ujar Itachi dengan suara yang di buat datar, walaupun dalam hati ia sedang tertawa terbahak menikmati godaannya pada Kyuubi yang selalu membuatnya rindu.

Selang beberapa menit keduanya terdiam, Itachi yang masih berencana terus menggoda kekasihnya pun melanjutkan aksinya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa perkataanku benar?"

"A,,aku ju,,juga ri,,rindu dan sa,,sayang padamu Chiput." ujar Kyuubi nyaris seperti cicitan tikus tapi untung saja pendengran Itachi masih tajam sehingga ia masih mampu mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

"Kau bilang apa?" goda Itachi

"Katakan yang jelas aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi?

" AKU RINDU DAN SAYANG PADAMU CHIPUT" seru Kyuubi dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Benarkah?" ujar Itachi yang belum puas menggoda Kyuubi.

"Bukannya kau itu mencintaiku dengan setulus hatimu? Karena aku pun juga begitu" dan kata-kata Itachi barusan sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi semerah rambutnya.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang memerah malu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus surai merah Kyuubi lembut.

"Ba,,baka." ujar Kyuubi yang kemudian membuang muka ke arah jendela, mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji asal bukan wajah Itachi yang ia yakini masih memasang senyum charmingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyuu." ujar Itachi, saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan mansion Namikaze. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuubi, Itachi pun mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kyuubi yang ternyata tertidur lelap. Mengulum senyum tipis di belainya surai merah Kyuubi yang jika ia perhatikan lagi sudah lebih panjang dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah Hime" ujar Itachi kemudian ia mencium lembut puncak kepala Kyuubi sebelum turun dan meminta beberapa pelayan membawakan koper milik Kyuubi.

Setelah dipastikan semua barang-barang Kyuubi dibawa naik ke kamar Kyuubi, Itachi membuka pintu tempat Kyuubi duduk, melepaskan seat belt yang di pakai Kyuubi, kemudian dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Kyuubi kedalam dekapannya. Kyuubi namapk menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar di dada bidang Itachi. Dengan perlahan ia membawa Kyuubi masuk ke mansion Namikaze.

Saat tiba di ruang tamu, Itachi bertemu dengan Nyonya Namikaze aka Uzu- Namikaze Kushina ibu dari kekasih hatinya. Melihat Itachi yang sedang menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal stayle. 'Apa Kyuu-chan tertidur' tanya Kushina melalui gestur tubuh. Itachi yang mengerti maksud dari calon Ibu mertuanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kaasan minta bawa Kyuubi ke kamarnya ya Itachi-kun, sepertinya ia nampak kelelahan."

"Hn, baik kaasan." setelah itu Itachi langsung membawa Kyuubi menuju kamar gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyuubi yang di dominasi warna merah, Itachi merebahkan Kyuubi di ranjang king size yang berada di tengah kamar Kyuubi. Kyuubi sempat menggeliat pelan saat Itaci merebahkannya ke ranjang namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun.

"Tidurlah Hime." di kecupnya kening Kyuubi lembut. Saat Itachi akan beranjak, ia merasakan tangannya di genggam, seolah tidak rela jika ia pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" ujar Kyuubi dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur. Tangannya semakin menggenggam jemari Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." ujar Itachi sambil mengelus surai merah Kyuubi.

"Kau janji akan tetap disini saat aku bangun nanti?" tanya Kyuubi dengan bibir yang sedikit di kerucutkan.

Mendengar nada manja yang jarang muncul dari kekasihnya mau tak mau Itachi tertawa dan dengan gemas mengacak rambut merahnya. "Hahaha, kau benar-benar rindu padaku, eh?"

"Cih, tanyakan itu juga pada kakek-kakek keriput mesum yang tadi berhasil mengerjaiku." kata Kyuubi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut agar Itachi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

" Hn, aku memang sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau saat ini pasti lelah. Jadi istirahatlah, aku akan disini menungguimu sampai kau bangun."

"Kau janji?" ujar Kyuubi sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Itachi tanpa menurunkan selimut yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Itachi sedikit mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang menjadi lebih manja padanya. Sambil menahan tawanya Itachi menyambut jari kelingking Kyuubi dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. "Hm, aku Janji."

Mendengar jawaban dan balasan tautan jari kelingking Itachi di jarinya, perlahan selimut yang menutupi wajah ayunya Kyuubi turunkan walaupun hanya sebatas pangkal hidung, jadi hanya dahi dan matanya yang terlihat oleh Itachi.

"Baiklah Aku akan tidur." ujar Kyuubi dan menurunkan selimutnya sebatas leher kemudian menutup matanya tanpa melepas tautan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Itachi.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Kyuubi tidur sejak kedatangannya dari Belanda siang tadi. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan keindahan iris sewarna batu ruby itu perlahan terbuka, mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Senyum manis terukir diwajah ayunya kala mendapati kekasihnya tengah terlelap disampingnya dengan berbantalkan tangannya sendiri. Tangan Kyuubi terulur menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah tampan Itachi. Dielusnya wajah rupawan Itachi sepelan mungkin, sesekali terkikik kala melihat ekspresi wajah Itachi yang terganggu karen ulahnya.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti aku akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan nafas." gerakan tangan Kyuubi di wajah Itachi kontan terhenti. Kelopak mata Itachi terbuka, obsidiannya memandang Kyuubi dengan binar jail. "Ck,,,ck,,,ck,,, tak kusangka, rubah manisku ternyata mesum juga."

"Me,,mesum? Yak,,, siapa yang kau sebut mesum huh?"

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa? Mungkin kalau aku tidak segera bangun tadi kau sudah meraba-bara yang lain." kontan saja wajah Kyuubi bersemu merah seperti warna rambut sang kaasan.

"Si,,siapa yang meraba mu? A,,aku... aku hanya..."

"Hanya?" tuntut Itachi

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu. Iya aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Te,,tentu saja. Kau kan sulit di bangunkan kalau sudah tertidur pulas." asal Kyuubi

"Ah,, jadi kau merabai wajahku tadi agar aku cepat bangun begitu?"

"Su,,sudah kubilang aku tak merabaimu Chiput." Kyuubi membuang muka menghindari tatapan Itachi dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya yang tak kunjung pudar.

"Lain kali sekalian saja coba cium aku jika kau sulit membangunkanku saat tertidur pulas. Aku pasti akan langsung bangun." bisik Itachi dengan suara rendah di telinga Kyuubi.

"DASAR CHIPUT MESUM" seru Kyuubi sambil melempar bantal ke arah Itachi yang tengah tertawa menikmati tingkah menggemaskan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

"Hei,, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ayolah Kyuu~ aku tadi hanya bercanda" Kyuubi masih tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang sedari tadi mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Kyuu~" tetap tidak ada respon dari Kyuubi. Padahal iner Kyuubi sudah tertawa nista melihat Itachi yang terus merengek padanya. 'Biarin aja siapa suruh terus menggodaku, sekarang giliran aku dong. Khukhukhu'

"Are, dia masih ngambek juga ne Itachi?" tanya Kushina saat tak sengaja lewat di ruang keluarga tempat Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Ne kaasan. Tolonglah Itachi kaasan." melas Itachi pada Kushina

Kyuubi hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Itachi pada Ibunya. "Sudahlah Ita-kun, nanti juga dia baik sendiri." mendengar perkataan Kushina Kyuubi malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelah mengatakan itu Kushina berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Itachi harus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang menurutnya lucu "Iya kaasan benar." Itachi mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Kyuubi, melihat reaksi yang muncul di wajah kekasihnya. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja kalau begitu." ujar Itachi dengan menahan tawa yang benar-benar akan meledak.

"Pulang?" seru Kyuubi reflek. 'Sial.' Kyuubi merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hn, sedari tadi kau terus mengabaikanku." jawabnya tak acuh

"Itu kan salahmu"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Ta,,tapi..." Kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya. 'Sial.'

"Ya sudah pulang sana. Cepat pergi." seru Kyuubi lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

.

Sret.

.

"Kau ini kenapa hem?" ujar Itachi sambil mendekap erat Kyuubi di pelukannya. Sesekali ia mengelus surai red orange milik Kyuubi.

"Bukan aku tai kau." bukannya membalas pelukan hangat Itachi, Kyuubi malah berusaha melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku?" Itachi malah mempererat dekapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Dasar keriput, aku benci padamu." isakan lolos dari bibir Kyuubi, diikuti pukulan-pukulan kecil ke dada bidang Itachi

"Iya, iya aku menyebalkan, aku keriput mesum yang mencintai Namikaze Kyuubi. Maafkan aku ya sayang." pukulan-pukulan Kyuubi berhenti. Itachi sudah membayangkan wajah bersemu merah khas Kyuubi saat ia menggodanya.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, ia masih menatap lurus kearah Kyuubi yang masih betah menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan diarahkannya wajah Kyuubi berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Tebakan Itachi benar, semburat itu mewarnai wajah ayu Kyuubi. Senyum menawan terukir di bibir Itachi, "Jadi kau sudah tidak marah padaku kan Kyuu." Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka beradu. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, iris ruby dan obsidian itu saling menatap seolah terjerat akan keindahan masing-masing. Hingga mata Itachi terkunci pada bibir plum Kyuubi yang tak sengaja Kyuubi gigit. Kebiasaan Kyuubi saat gugup. "Jangan gigit bibirmu Kyuu." bisik Itachi.

Dengan perlahan Kyuubi melepas gigitannya pada bibirnya, Itachi dengan sigap meraup bibir menggoda Kyuubi sebelum-

.

Klontang.

.

"Ck, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan lewat ruang keluarga dobe. Kau hanya akan mengganggu mereka." ujar pemuda berperawakan mirip Itachi yang diketahui adalah Uchiha Sasuke adik semata wayang dari Uchiha Itachi. Di depannya ada seorang gadis manis beriris mata sewarna langit musim panas yang tengah menyengir lebar. "I,,ini bukan salahku Itachi-nii. Teme yang memulai." bela Naruto

"Kau yang menjatuhkan kaleng minumanmu dobe." Sasuke nampak tak terima di tuduh oleh Naruto saat dirinya merasakan aura yang cukup mengerikan dari arah aniikinya.

"Ck, sebaiknya kita ke kamarmu dobe. Kita juga punya urusan yang sama?"

"Urusan apa?" tanya Naruto polos

Entah apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke pada Naruto sampai membuat wajah Naruto berubah merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Tak pedulia akan reaksi Naruto, Sasuke terus membawa Naruto beranjak dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Lanjutkan urusan kalian. Kami tidak akan mengganggu." ujar Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ehem, a,,aku mau ke kamar." ujar Kyuubi

.

Sret.

.

Itachi kembali menarik tangan Kyuubi membuat tubuh Kyuubi kembali dalam dekapan Itachi. Tangan kiri Itachi memeluk erat pinggang Kyuubi. "Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kita belum selesai." Kyuubi melototkan matanya tidak percaya, apalagi ia juga melihat tatapan mesum dari Itachi.

"Jadi~ sampai dimana kita tadi my lovely kitsune~"

"Kyaaaaaa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hola,, Dan datang lagi bawa fict baru #NyengirGJ

Gimana fict ini? Lebay ya? alay? ato nggak banget?

Apapun Itu semoga Mina-san menikmati semua fict-fict buatan Dan ne.

Hehe,,,

see you next chap Minna (^0^)/

Kira-kira chap depan pairnya sapa ya? :3

jaa ne.


	2. Chapter 2 My Lovely Dobe

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

.

*My Lovely*

.

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra

.

.

Genre : Always Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang lalu, hal itu juga berlaku disini. Gender bender, EYD yang tidak sempurna. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, OOC bila diperlukan, but i hope you like.

.

.

Fict ini merupukan kumpulan oneshoot dari bermacam-macam pairing dengan genre yang sama dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : SasuNaru

.

.

.

My Lovely Dobe

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

.

.

"TEME...!" seru sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar bagi pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambutnya yang lebih mirip pantat ayam. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya ini tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu ice prince di KSHS.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak dobe." tegur pemuda yang di panggil 'teme' pada sahabat kuningnya yang diketahui bernama 'Sponge- er,,, maaf salah sebut. Nama si pemanggil adalah Uzumaki Naruto, gadis manis, periang, ramah dan super hiperaktif.

Sayangnya hanya cengiran yang di peroleh Sasuke dari si pirang. Menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mendahului Naruto.

"Tunggu aku teme!" Naruto mulai menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Ne teme, kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisika dari Ibiki sensei?"

"..."

"Aku lihat dong teme." ujar Naruto sambil menarik ujung lengan seragam Sasuke.

"Boleh ya teme~"

"..."

"Teme~"

"Ck, lepaskan dobe." Sasuke berusaha menepis tangan Naruto yang terus menarik lengan bajunya.

"Nggak akan sebelum kau meminjamiku buku PR fisika milikmu."

"Hn."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Yay,,, kau memang yang terbaik Suke~." seru Naruto kelewat bersemangat hingga tak sadar dirinya malah memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak menyangka akan mendapatkan 'serangan' dadakan dari Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Ehem, sudah lepaskan aku dobe." ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Hehehe,,, maaf teme kelepasan"

"Ck, dasar dobe" cengiran dibibir Naruto seketika hilang digantikan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hentikan ekspresi bodohmu itu dobe. Kau malah terlihat bodoh." ujar Sasuke padahal dirinya tengah menahan diri agar tidak 'memakan' Naruto saat ini juga.

"Cih, dasar teme pantat ayam." ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan dari Naruto tak pelak membuat wajah yang senantiasa berekspresi datar layaknya tembok sekolah kini mengulas senyum kecil.

"Hei, kau bilang ingin pinjam buku PR fisikaku." seru Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya, "Jika tidak jadi ya sudah."

Mendengar hal itu sontak saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berjalan perlahan. 'Ck, aku sampai lupa. Dasar baka'

"Te,,tentu saja aku jadi pinjam bukumu teme. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman dari Ibiki sensei." Naruto kembali menghampiri Sasuke dengan pipi bersemu karena malu. Hal itu tentu saja tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

"Tapi sepertinya aku berubah pikiran." Ujar Sasuke acuh yang kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto.

Mata Naruto membola seketika, "Teme~ jangan begitu. Apa kau tega melihatku harus membersihkan toilet lagi?" rengek Naruto

"Itu bukan urusanku dobe."

"Yak, kau tega sekali padaku teme."

"Hn"

"Cih, baiklah jika kau tidak mau meminjamkanku buku PR-mu, aku akan meminjam buku PR milik Shikamaru atau Gaara saja." Naruto sangat kesal dan berlalu melewati Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto.

.

Sret.

.

"Lepaskan tanganku teme." Naruto meronta agar Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sasuke.

"Dengar dobe." suara tegas Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti meronta. "Jangan pernah minta bantuan laki-laki lain saat masih ada aku." tubuh Naruto telah terhimpit antara tembok dan Sasuke. "Kau mengerti dobe." Sasuke dengan sengaja meniup telinga Naruto setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah memerah Naruto yang sudah menyerupai tomat matang itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, good girl" ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak surai pirang panjang Naruto.

"Kita ke kelas" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, mengabaikan setiap tatapan para siswa-siswi yang memandang mereka iri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku melihat kalian tadi pagi di lorong." ujar Ino yang menatap penuh selidik ke arah Naruto yang tengah memakan bekal makan siangnnya.

"Iya, aku juga melihat kalian. Kyaaa~" seru Sakura

"Melihat apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aish,, kau sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi Naruto. Kau sudah jadiankan dengan Sasuke." tuduh Tenten

"Eh?"

"I..iya ka,,kalian tadi pagi ja,,jadi bahan to,,tontonan te,,teman-teman." Udah taukan ini sapa yang ngomong #plak.

"Hinata benar. Dasar tidak tau tempat. Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sekolah Naruto." –Ino

"Tu,,tunggu dulu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

"Halah, kau sudah tidak bisa membohongi kami lagi." –Sakura, "Kau takut dimintai PJ (pajak jadian) oleh kami kan?" Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas saat dirinya baru jadian dengan Sai, ia ditodong PJ oleh Naruto dan hasilnya uang sakunya selama sebulan ludes untuk mentraktir Naruto dan yang lain.

"Su,,sungguh teman-teman, aku dan si teme tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau bohong. Sasuke sangat perhatian padamu." –Ino

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ck, kau jangan pura-pura bodoh." –Ino

"Yak, berhenti memanggilku bodoh. Sudah cukup setiap hari si teme itu memanggilku dobe"

"Nah,, itu. Itu dia. Bahkan kalian juga punya panggilan sayang masing-masing. Kau memanggilnya Teme dan dia memanggilmu Dobe." seru Sakura

"Iya benar yang dikatakan Sakura, sekarang kau tidak bisa berkelit lagi Naruto" –Tenten

"aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia memang berengsek. Dia suka sekalli mengerjaiku." ujar Naruto, "Lagi pula aku bukan tipe Sasuke."

"Lalu tipe cewek Sasuke itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti Hinata."

"Eh?" seru InoSakuTenHina

"A,,aku?"

"Hn, aku mendengarnya sendiri waktu itu"

"Kapan?" –InoSakuTenHina

.

.

Flashback.

.

Naruto baru selesai mengantarkan buku ke ruang guru selepas bel pulang sekolah, sekarang dia sedang berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya. Suasana lorong sudah lumayan sepi, hanya beberapa Siswa dan siswi yang sedang piket di kelas masing-masing yang dilihat Naruto.

"Wah,,, Aku baru tahu kalau tipe Shikamaru seperti itu." seru suara yang dikenali Naruto sebagai Rock Lee, teman sekelasnya.

"Pelankan suaramu Lee, mendokuse."

'Eh? Mereka belum pulang.' pikir Naruto.

"Aku sungguh kasihan pada Ino-chan. Mimpi apa dia hingga ditaksir olehmu." ledek Kiba disertai tawa.

"Urusai doggy."

"Sekarang Neji. Tipe cewekmu seperti apa?"

'Eh? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tipe cewek?' Naruto langsung mengintip kedalam kelas, melihat siapa saja yang ada didalam sana.

"Tak kusangka mereka juga membicarakan hal seperti ini" gumam Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. Niatan untuk mengambil tas ia abaikan. Di dalam sana Naruto melihat Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Gaara dan satu orang lagi yang tertutupi oleh badan gempal Choji.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku menyukai Tenten?"

"Eh? Jadi rumor itu benar?" seru Kiba tak percaya

"Hn"

"Ck, jangan ikut-ikutan bahasa planetnya Sasuke, Neji."

.

Deg.

.

'Sasuke?'

'Apa di dalam juga ada Sasuke?'

"Hn, sekarang kau Sasuke. Tipe cewekmu seperti apa?" –Neji

'Benar! Ternyata ada Sasuke di dalam' Naruto bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di bangku tak jauh dari Shikamaru. Ia pun mulai memasang telinganya tajam. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi yang lewat di lorong tersebut.

"Hn"

"Ck, Kau jangan curang Sasuke. Kita semua sudah berkata jujur dengan menyebutkan gadis incaran kita. Sai dan Lee menyukai Sakura, Rusa ini menyukai Ino dan bintang iklan shampo kita ini menyukai Tenten-"

"Dan Anjing berisik ini menyukai Shion." Seru Shikamaru dan Neji kompak memotong ucapan Kiba lalu melakukan high five saat melihat wajah memerah Kiba.

"Ekhem, Sekarang giliranmu Sasuke." ujar Kiba sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merona.

"Tipeku seperti kaasanku."

"Eh? Bibi Mikoto maksudmu?" –Choji

"Hn"

"Tapi di sekolah ini cewek yang seperti bibi Mikoto rasanya tidak ada." Ujar Lee

"Ada satu" –Gaara

"Eh? Benarkah? Siapa?" –Kiba

"Kalau tebakanku tidak salah dia itu Hinata, sepupu Neji" Gaara memandang lurus Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Heh? Hinata!"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir memang hanya Hinata yang sifatnya lemah lembut dan anggun seperti bibi Mikoto. Tak kusangka kau menyukai sepupuku, Sasuke." Hanya dengusan pelan yang menjadi respon Sasuke, "Hn."

Sedangkan Naruto membeku di tempat, entah mengapa hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar fakta yang ia dengar barusan.

.

.

End of Flashback

.

.

"Ka,,kau serius?" tanya Ino dan jika di perhatikan dengan seksama kau bisa melihat pipi putihnya terdapat semburat merah muda.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku mendengarkan sendiri pembicaraan konyol mereka."

"Ka,,kau ya,,yakin yang disebut Ne,,neji itu aku?" giliran tenten yang bertanya.

"Hn."

"Ta,,tapi ti,,tidak mungkin Sa,,sasuke-san me,,menyukaiku. Ba,,bahkan kita ja,,jarang be,,bertegur sapa."

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu malu." ada sedikit rasa tidak suka terselip di hati Naruto. Sayangnya Hinata bisa menangkap reaksi Naruto.

"Na,,naru-chan te,,tenang saja. A,,aku ti,,tidak akan me,,merebut Sa,,sasuke-san darimu. Ka,,karena aku me,,menyukai orang lain." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari tangannya.

"Eh? Siapa?" -InoSakuTenNaru

"A,,ano di,,dia,,,"

"Siapa?"

"Di,,dia Ga,,gaara-kun"

"APA?" Hinata semakin tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ya ampun,,, Kau menyukai panda merah itu Hinata?"

"I,,ino-chan ja,,jangan keras-keras"

"Hahaha,,, aku hanya tak menyangka kalau kau menyukai Gaara." ujar Ino, "Tapi kita tidak tau Gaara juga menyukaimu apa tidak. Hei, Naru apa kau tidak mendengar juga tentang Gaara menyukai siapa?"

"Hemm,, seingatku mereka belum membicarakan tipe Gaara. Aku tidak mendengarkan obrolan mereka hingga selesai."

"Kenapa? -InoSakuTen

"Pe,,perutku sakit, jadi aku ke toilet." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung

"Yah,,, kau ini tidak bisa melihat situasi. Kita kan jadi tidak tahu bagaimana tipe Gaara. Kasihan Hinata." ujar Tenten

"A,,aku tidak a,,apa-apa teman-teman."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih memikirkan pernyataan Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata menyukai Gaara. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Suke" gumam Naruto. Sudah hampir setengah jam Naruto merenung di atas genting rumahnya. Kebiasaannya saat merasa ingin ketenangan. Duduk di atas genting rumah dan menikmati hembusan angin sore hingga matahari terbenam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu dobe." Naruto hampir jatuh terpeleset karena kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Yak, kau ingin membunuhku ya." marah Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisinya yang sempat terpleset.

"Hn."

"Ck, apa maumu teme?"

"..."

"Cih."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah,, aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak menyahut. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu dobe."

"..." Naruto menekuk kakinya dan mendekapnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Melihat itu Sasuke merasa heran.

"Ne Teme, Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Itu pertanyaan sulit. Aku sendiri tak tau pasti jawabannya." Sasuke menjawab dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke arah langit senja.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kau tidak mau melihat orang yang kau sukai bahagia dengan orang yang disukainya.?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Berkata memang mudah, tapi menjalaninya yang susah." kali ini pandangan Sasuke menatap lurus iris safir Naruto. "Aku tak kan pernah bisa membayangkannya jika hal itu terjadi padaku."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Iya kau benar Suke."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini di KSHS ada berita menghebohkan. Tersebar kabar bahwa salah satu Ice prince KSHS telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang siswi idaman di KSHS. Berita itu menyebar cepat. Hingga suasana pagi ini terawa berbeda.

"Kau dengar, katanya Gaara-sama kemarin menyatakan cintanya pada gadis Hyuuga itu di taman sekolah." terdengar beberapa siswi yang tengah bergosip berhasil membuat langkah Naruto menuju kelas terhenti.

"Iya, Aku kemarin tak sengaja melihat mereka di taman. Kyaaaa,,, Gaara-sama so sweet."

.

'Teme.'

.

Naruto terus memacu langkahnya mencari Sasuke, 'Ck, kemana perginya dia?' setibanya di kelas tadi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke dan saat bertanya pada Neji, ia hanya berkata Sasuke keluar kelas.

'Apa mungkin ia di atap?' Segera saja Naruto mengganti jalannya menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

Pintu atap terbuka dengan cukup keras saat Naruto mendorongnya.

"Kau bisa dihukum kalau pintu itu rusak dobe." Suara Sasuke menyambut indra pendengarnya.

"Teme" lirih Naruto sambil menormalkan nafasnya. "Dasar teme baka, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau malah sedang asik tiduran disini."

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" ujar Sasuke tanpa merubah posisinya yang tengah berbaring dengan sebelah tangan ia gunakan sebagai bantal dan tangan satunya menutupi matanya.

"Hah,,," Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja Suke?"

"Pertanyaan apa yang kau tanyakan itu dobe. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"..."

Merasa Naruto yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap punggung Naruto.

"Belakangan ini kau aneh dobe." Naruto hanya diam membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Mata Sasuke membulat kala melihat punggung Naruto yang bergetar dan isakan mulai lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa dobe?" Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto agar menghadapnya. Benar saja, Sasuke bisa melihat cairan bening itu mengalir dari matanya.

"Bagaimana ini?" rapal Naruto

"Apanya yang bagaimana Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada masalah apa?" Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hua,,, teme! Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang." Sasuke semakin menekuk dahinya dalam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau mau aku melakukan apa dobe? Katakan yang jelas, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Naru." ujar Sasuke dengan suara lembut sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hiks,,, kau sudah hiks,, tau kalau hiks,,, Hinata-chan dan Gaara jadian hiks,,"

"Hn, lalu?" Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan reaksi Sasuke yang terlampau datar.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Hinata?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya waktu itu teme"

"Benarkah? Kapan? Kau jangan mengada-ada dobe. Kalau kau ingin membuat gosib jangan libatkan aku."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada teme dan aku tidak sedang menggosip. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada Kiba dan yang lainnya waktu kalian piket dua minggu yang lalu." Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. 'Sial, aku keceplosan.'

"Hn, jadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami dobe." Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau mendengarkan percakapan kami sampai selesai?" nada bicara Sasuke mendadak meninggi, tapi jika kau perhatikan lebih jeli kau akan menemukan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Ti,,tidak, a,,aku hanya mendengar sedikit." rona di pipi Sasuke seketika menghilang.

"Hn."

"Ne teme, kau benar menyukai Hinata."

"Kalau iya kenapa?" ketus Sasuke yang merasa kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto. 'Ck, kenapa kau tidak mendengarnya sampai selesai sih dobe'

"Ja,,jadi benar ya!" Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Tapi Hinata-"

"Kenapa kau terus menyebut namanya."

"Ma,,maaf." cicit Naruto, 'Kau memang bodoh Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke marah kalau kau menyebut-nyebut nama orang yang di sukainya. Apalagi Hinata sudah punya pacar sekarang.'

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dobe?"

"A,,aku hanya ingin menghiburmu saja teme."

"Memang aku kenapa hingga perlu kau hibur dobe?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hah,,, sudahlah teme. Aku tau perasaanmu, kau jangan sedih lagi. Masih banyak gadis cantik selain Hinata di sekolah ini. Kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan gantinya."

Sedangkan Sasuke semakin bingung mendengar omongan Naruto yang ia rasa mulai melantur, "Siapa yang menyukai Hinata, baka dobe?"

"Sejak kapan aku mengatakan aku menyukai Hinata?"

"Ta,,tapi bukannya kau-"

"Cih, kalian saja yang seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu."

"Jadi,,, kau tidak menyukai Hinata?"

"Hn" muncul garis perempatan imagener di kelapa Naruto mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

.

Tak.

.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku baka dobe?"

"Salahmu sendiri teme. 'Hn' mu itu yang membuat orang salah paham. Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu bukan aku tapi kau teme." dengan gemas kembali naruto melayangkan pukulan-pukulan kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Auu, Hentikan dobe."

.

Sret.

.

Sasuke berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang memukulinya.

" Ck, lepaskan teme." Naruto terus meronta, berusaha lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik dobe, aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu itu pada Hinata." Naruto masih terdiam sambil meresapi perkataan Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya merasakan hembusan angin surga #lebay. "Aku sudah memiliki gadis yang kusukai. Jadi kau jangan pernah berpikir aku sedang patah hati." Baru saja Naruto menikmati hembusan angin yang membawanya terbang tinggi ke langit biru, tiba-tiba sang angin mendadak hilang sehingga membuatnya terjun bebas dari ketinggian kala mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, hingga perkataan Naruto membuyarkan kesunyian diantara mereka. "Ah, begitu ya! Jadi selama ini kau sudah menyukai orang lain dan bukannya Hinata-chan."

"Hn" Sasuke mulai melepaskan genggamannya dan duduk di samping Naruto

"Si,,siapa?"

"Hn?"

"Gadis yang kau sukai, siapa dia? Seperti apa orangnya? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto beruntun dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

"Hn."

"Ck, 'Hn'-mu itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku teme." Naruto berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Hn, bukankah kau sudah menguping tentang tipe gadis yang ku sukai? Tentu kau sudah tau seperti apa dia."

"Itu kurang spesifik teme. Lagi pula di sekolah kita yang seperti bibi Mikoto itu cuma Hinata-chan saja."

"Huh, ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Hinata. Ada seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan kaasan dan kau mengenalnya dengan baik dobe." Sasuke memandang dalam Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang di pandangi begitu intens oleh Sasuke menjadi merona.

"Eh? Aku mengenalnya dengan baik?"

"Hn."

"Siapa?" Naruto memasang pose berpikir yang menurut Sasuke sangat menggemaskan.

"Jika kuberitahu, apa kau akan mengabulkan apa pun yang ku inginkan dobe?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto nampak menimang tawaran Sasuke.

"Baik, aku terima. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau memintaku untuk menjadi pelayanmu teme."

"Hn."

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

"Dia ada disini." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kenan dan kekiri, berharap bisa menemukan gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini teme. Kau mau membual ya?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali berbaring seperti posisi awal.

"Yak, kau bialang akan mengatakan siapa gadis yang kau sukai padaku."

"Ck, urusai dobe. Kubilang dia ada disinikan"

"Tapi-"

"Bersamaku." ujar Sasuke sambil membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap lurus ke Naruto.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti wajah Naruto berubah merah bahkan kedua telinganya ikutan memerah setelah otaknya berhasil memproses perkataan Sasuke. Melihat itu seringaian Sasuke mencul.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau siapa orangnya dobe, jadi aku ingin menagih janjimu."

"Ja,,jangan bercanda teme. Aku mana ada mirip-miripnya dengan bibi Mikoto." ujar Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Ck, kau membuatku jadi banyak bicara hari ini dobe."

"Itukan salahmu sendiri teme dan apa salahnya dengan bicara banyak?"

"Hn" ingin rasanya Naruto menjambak dan mencukur habis rambut kebanggaan Sasuke yang mirip pantat ayam itu.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja, lebih baik hentikan. Karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu teme." Naruto sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pangkuannya.

"Kebanyakan orang luar pasti mengira kaasan adalah sosok wanita yang anggun dan lemah lembut. Iya itu benar dan aku juga tidak menyangkal akan hal itu. Tapi sedikit orang yang tau bagaimana sifat asli kaasan. Kaasan itu sangat energik, berisik, menjengkelkan, tak terbantahkan, namun beliau sangat peduli dan penyayang. Kaasan itu seperti mentari di keluarga kami." Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dengan menatap lurus iris safir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Jika bukan karena wanita seperti kaasan, mungkin kami -Aku, aniki dan tousan hanya menjalani kehidupan yang hampa dan monoton." sambung Sasuke kembali.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang dobe?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu dobe." Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto agar wajah mereka kembali sejajar. Seringaian itu kembali muncul di wajah rupawan Sasuke saat mendapati semburai merah yang mulai muncul di pipi Naruto.

"Jadi, bisa kuminta janjimu padaku?" bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruto. Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar kala melihat Naruto yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihmu mulai saat ini Naru-chan dan kau juga harus membayar mahal karena membuatku banyak bicara hingga bibirku kering."

"Ta,,mmmmpph" Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar bibi plum Naruto, memagutnya lembut sekaligus menuntut. tak membiarkan Naruto yang sepertinya akan 'berkicau' lagi.

Sepertinya satu lagi ice prince dan gadis idaman KSHS yang akan memproklamirkan hubungan mereka. Hoho,, bagi para fansgirl/boy harap menyediakan stok tisu yang banyak ne :3

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Hola,, Dan kembali #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe

Yap sesuai dengan banyaknya permintaan readers sekalian yang kemaren udah sempetin baca+repiu dan meminta pairing yang sangat fenomenal ini #setelah IFK tentu saja :3 , Dan hadir membawa SFN ke chap ke-2 ini.

Gimana Chap ke-2 ini? Lebay bin alay? ato nggak banget?

Apapun Itu semoga Mina-san suka semua fict-fict buatan Dan ne.

Hehe,,,

Gimme repiu minna and see you next chap Minna (^0^)/

.

.

.

jaa ne.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

"TEME...!" seru Naruto

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak dobe." tegur Sasuke, menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mendahului Naruto.

"Tunggu aku teme!" Naruto mulai menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Ne teme, kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisika dari Ibiki sensei?"

"..."

"Aku lihat dong teme." ujar Naruto sambil menarik ujung lengan seragam Sasuke.

"Boleh ya teme~"

"..."

"Teme~"

"Ck, lepaskan dobe." Sasuke berusaha menepis tangan Naruto yang terus menarik lengan bajunya.

"Nggak akan sebelum kau meminjamiku buku PR fisika milikmu."

"Hn."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Yay,,, kau memang yang terbaik Suke~." seru Naruto kelewat bersemangat hingga tak sadar dirinya malah memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya dobe-koi." bisik Sasuke seraya membalas pelukan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Le,,lepas teme"

"Bukankah kau yang duluan 'menyerangku' dobe-koi"

"I,,ini di sekolah teme, nanti ada yang lihat."

"Hn." Seakan tak peduli Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Suke~" dan Naruto selalu berhasil meluluhkan sang Uchiha dengan rengekan khasnya. Hingga akhirnya pelukan itupun terlepas. Naruto tersenyum lebar kala dia berhasil membujuk Sasukenya.

"Hentikan tampang bodohmu itu dobe. Kau tetap harus ku hukum karena berani 'menyerangku' duluan di tempat umum dobe-koi~" senyum Naruto seketika pudar. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kita ke kelas dobe. Hukumanmu dimulai sepulang sekolah di rumahku." Sasuke mengaitkan tangannya dan Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

"Ah, berhubung kau mau meminjam buku PR-ku, kau harus membayarnya." Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap langsung ke iris safir Naruto.

"Membayar?"

"Hn."

"Memang berapa yang kau inginkan teme." Naruto agak dongkol dengan Sasuke yang meminta bayaran karena ia mencontek PR miliknya.

"Satu soal satu ciuman." bisik Sasuke mesra

"DASAR TEME NO BAKA PANTAT AYAM MESUM..."

.

.

.

end of omake.

.

.

Hm,,, kira-kira chap depan pairnya sapa ya? :3

.

.

.

SFD aka abang Sasori sama neng Deidara?

.

.

.

.

Ato pair yang udah kesebut di atas?

.

.

.

Who know? :3

.

.

.

.

We'll see next chap 3

pai,,pai,,


End file.
